Combat
In Dragon City, players are able to battle other dragons with their own. This is called combat. Players can fight dragons in the Stadium which you can build, or in the Dragon League where you compete against other players' dragons. Both of these battles have gem rewards which can be used for speeding up breeding, and hatching; or can be used to purchase items, such as buildings and eggs. Damage & Hp In dragon city both attack as hp get calculated on the BasePower from an dragon. Damage More info, see Damage Calculation Elements Dragons can exist out 1 or more elements. The first element we like to call the primary element. The primary element is the element that determs the effect from different type of attacks: On the defense side, there are 18 different elements in Dragon City which are terra, flame, sea, nature, electric, ice, metal, dark, legend, pure, pure terra, pure flame, pure nature, pure electric, pure ice, pure metal and pure dark. On offensive side, there only 13 different elements. That can deal one of the following effects on an dragon: *'Critical Effect' will cause a critical hit against your dragon. *'Normal Effect' will do a set amount of damage against your dragon. *'Weak Effect' will still do damage, but damage will be lessened. *'No Effect' will not cause damage against this dragon. More info, see Elements PvP Also known as PvP League, Dragon World or Dragon League, this is a place where you can fight other people's dragons. You progress through a league by beating the other players. The number of combats left will decrease by 1 everytime you enter a fight, whether you win or lose. You can have 3 combats within any 6 hour period. After using up all your combats available, you will have to wait for another 6 hours or skip it with 2,4 or 6 gems before your 3 combat points regain. Beating all 7 players in one League rewards you with gems (originally 3, reduced to 2 in Jan. 2013) and you advance to the next league. There are said to be 100 leagues, but the actual number of leagues is unknown at this time, and players have reported going beyond level 153. It is speculated that at some point players enter a Grand Championship level, to go for the Dragon Master and beyond. Stars Dragons advance in rank by the number of opponents they beat in the Combat World. Advancing in rank makes a dragon's attacks more powerful, which helps your dragon beat other opponents of its own level and even higher levels. The first advance in rank earns a bronze star. After winning three bronze stars a dragon can earn a silver star and after three silver stars a gold star. Three gold stars is the highest rank a dragon can attain in Combat World. The message "Your dragon (Dragon name) advanced in rank!" indicates that your dragon has gained another star. Each star increases the power of your dragon attacks by 5%. After gaining three Bronze stars, you move on to Silver; after three Silver stars you move onto Gold; three Gold stars is the maximum rank for a dragon. As you are going through the stages, you will also notice increases in the critical attack power levels, especially when a dragon has weakness for the attacking dragon. Gallery Capture1.jpg 1 Papi.JPG No Star.jpg Bronze Star.jpg Bronze Rank.png Pure Fight.png Damage Value.png Stand Off.png Rank.png Slectin.png Pegasus.png 3stars.png PvP 101.png|PvP League 101 Dragon League Level 200.png Category:Combat